


oh, sugar

by rainbow_porcupine_ninja



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_porcupine_ninja/pseuds/rainbow_porcupine_ninja
Summary: Arthur might not know everything about the modern world but he DOES know how to make Merlin blush.





	oh, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me 10 minutes to write at 4 am so don't judge me too harshly.

‘Pet names are so cute, aren’t they,’ Merlin said to himself one morning, lost in thought as he made coffee for Arthur. The once and future king looked up from the window and gave Merlin a strange look. 

Once Merlin realised that Arthur was staring at him with a quizzical expression he continued, ‘they’re little nicknames you give people to show affection. I find them so endearing. Just like darling, or pet, or sweet pea.’

Merlin thought back to his mother, and how she called him the pet names she used to call him. He felt a pang in his chest. 

‘Oh,’ Arthur said with a smirk, getting up and going around to get the coffee from Merlin. He nodded his thanks and took a sip of the strong coffee, then set it down on the bench, placing a hand on the granite.

‘So,’ he began conversationally, ‘things like… honey?’

Merlin raised his eyebrows. ‘Yeah, that’s pretty popular.’  
‘How about... treasure?’

Merlin smiled. ‘Yep, that works.’

‘What if I were to call you... precious?’

Merlin’s eyes shot up. ‘Wait,’ he spluttered. ‘I didn’t mean- you don't-’

Arthur ignored him and continued, ‘Buttercup? Muffin?’

Merlin’s ears turned bright red and he was rendered speechless as Arthur took a step forward, smiling.

‘Blueberry?’ Arthur crooned, looking into Merlin’s pretty blue eyes. ‘Pumpkin?’ He murmured, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist and brushing their noses together. ‘Blossom?’ Merlin rolled his eyes and buried his nose in Arthur’s shoulder while Arthur continued. ‘Bumblebee? Butterfly? Petunia?’

‘Arthur,’ Merlin groaned. ‘Stop, please…’

Arthur pulled back and looked into his companion’s eyes. ‘Beloved,’ he finished and kissed Merlin on the nose, causing him to melt and let Arthur smother him with kisses- his neck, his big ears, all over his face. Then Merlin moved to kiss him fully on the lips. 

‘Clotpole,’ he murmured harshly and Arthur barked out a short laugh. ‘Is that a pet name, too?’ he drawled.

Merlin glared at Arthur. ‘I’ve been using that name since we first met. Do you really think I’ve been using it lovingly this whole time?’

Arthur straightened his spine and gave his warlock a regal look. ‘I do.’

‘Well, you’d be correct,’ Merlin sighed and looked at Arthur the way one would look at the stars. ‘And I only use it on you, Arthur.’


End file.
